Ramen & Leash
by Akemi713
Summary: Xaldin wants ramen, but who's in the kitchen? Saix Puppy, Mansex, and a...leash? A little fluff  you might need a microscope , yaoi, and Demyx being Demyx. XD Rated T for suggestions and Xemnas. Third Person POV.


**A/N:** It's a day late, sorry, but i didn't even know it was 7/1 yesterday until i saw the calender at 1:30 this morning! It's just a little XemSai fic told from Xaldin's POV.

I did not go to sleep last night, and i had angel food cake and strawberries for breakfast... I should take a break from watching DeathNote...

Inspired by Saix Puppy!

* * *

><p>Xaldin, by far, was probably the most <span>normal<span> member of the organization (Roxas came in second, but he didn't think it counted.). He knew that many of the members were more than likely…touched in the brain, he often wondered if something had gone wrong during their transformation into Nobodies (not his of course, he was perfectly normal). Demyx was the worst, and that included his personality, voice, hyper bouncing, and just over all everything. Xaldin found him almost more annoying than when Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia teamed up.

Moving on to the Superior; Xaldin had expected him to be the complete opposite of number 9: Calm, collected, serious, smart, scheming, and he was! There were just certain times when he seriously doubted the leadership the man presented…

It was a normal dreary day in the dreary World That Never Was, and it was, quite frankly, a slow day for Organization 13. none of the members had any actual mission that day for some odd reason that no one could begin to fathom, and they were rejoicing happily (Even Zexion seemed nicer some how!). Xaldin strolled into the kitchen, hoping that there was still some ramen left that wasn't shrimp flavored –why Xemnas bought it was a mystery, all the org members hated the flavor, Demyx would even burst into tears if he saw it.

He opened the food cupboard and peered in, his eyes meeting the sight of, he called it, nothing but shrimp, shrimp, and more shrimp! He grabbed a package and stared at it, as if it could, in some mystical way, relieve him of his boredom.

Suddenly there was a sound outside the door and Xaldin tensed. Barking…that meant it was Demyx and his puppy! Barely taking time to think, he dived under the kitchen breakfast table, letting the black table cloth hide him from view. He peeked out carefully as the door opened and almost burst out laughing from what he saw.

"What should we eat?" Demyx sang out loud as he skipped in, gently pulling on a blue leash that was attached to a black collar around the neck of Saix, the Superior's lapdog. Xaldin stuffed a fist in his mouth to keep the hysterical laughter that was threatening his hiding place at bay.

And Saix had a GIANT effin' grin on his face, tongue lolling out and everything! Oh if only Xaldin had a camera, this was the perfect Kodak (not to mention blackmail) moment!

"What does Puppy wanna eat huh?" Demyx crooned and pat Saix's head, forming a fish face in the process that Xal guessed was suppose to be cute. Saix barked loudly and ran to the fridge, pulling the Melodious Nocturne with him. He made weird panting noises as he rifled through the food with his nose. Demyx reached past him and pulled a cookie out of the recess of the fridge, causing Saix to begin to bark madly and jump around him in circles.

"Okay Puppy! Okay! Sit…good boy! Here you go!" The cookie disappeared in a flash. The back of Xaldin's mind registered the footsteps that were approaching the door, but he was more focused on the scene before him. Saix had managed to wrap the length of the leash around Demyx and trip the boy and now that blonde was sprawled on the floor face up, giggling like he was in freaking Sea World.

Xaldin couldn't hold it in any longer and a small snort escaped him. Saix's ears virtually perked up and Xaldin began to panic as the blue haired berserker (Known to attack people) began to curiously creep towards the table, and inevitably Xaldin. He was saved though, by the entrance of none other than Xemnas.

"Good afternoon number 9, number-? Number 9? Why is number 7 on a leash?" Mansex stopped next to Demyx's sprawled body, one silver eyebrow raised.

"Oh, hi Superior!" Demyx smiled. "I read this Magazine Axel and Roxas gave me, and it said if you're in public or around a lot of people you should keep your pets contained or on a leash."

Xaldin was quite amazed the idiot even knew what public or contained even meant.

Xemnas' face remained passive as he listened to the younger Nobody, but Xal could see that look in his eyes that usually meant something bad for his subordinates.

"Number 9, I have a task for you," Mansex said lightly.

"What is it?" Demyx sat up happily, always ready to please, even if he was a coward.

"I want you to leave your…puppy…here and go check Axel's room. Weird noises have been coming from there today."

_Oh, you're evil Xemnas._ Xaldin thought to himself.

"Leave Puppy?" Demyx got u in shock "But- but-!"

"I will watch him for you," Mansex cut him off with a wave of his hand. The boy looked like he was about to argue until Xemnas pierced him with a deadly glare.

"Al-alright, but be nice to him!" Demyx yelled back as he scampered out the door. The door swung closed behind him and Xaldin watched as, in a dramatic change of personality, Saix stood up and regained his normal emotionless expression. Xal could see where this was going and did something he had never done before: he clasped his hands together and prayed, prayed that they would leave and he could get away from there. The blue haired berserker first glanced at his "master" and then at the rope leash the taller man held in his hand.

"Superior?" a look of confusion flitted across his scarred face briefly. "Why am I attached to a leash Sir?"

A sly smile graced Xemnas' lips and he yanked on the rope, bringing Saix closer. "Because, I am the Master and you are the dog." Xaldin keeled backwards in a dead faint as Xemnas grabbed Saix in a rough make out session, the table cloth falling back to the floor.

* * *

><p>Later Xigbar found Xaldin asleep in the fetal position under the kitchen table, trembling and terrified. Xally is still in therapy to this day.<p>

It was also revealed that Axel, the one who had bought the leash for Demyx in the first place, had bought a second leash and kept it for himself. Demyx was scarred for life by what he saw happening between Rox and Ax in said Pyro's room. He now refuses to go near leashes or Axel's room unless necessary.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading, I know it's kind of suckish but i hope you enjoyed it!

_**Please send a review my way, it helps me know how I'm doing! Look, i even BIU'd this message! That's how desperate i am to hear from y'all!**_


End file.
